Frozen Rose
by Flame girl 123
Summary: The snowflakes were gently falling outside, Centium City was beautiful covered in a soft blanket of snow. Something was coming though, in the frigid, winter snowstorm, a Frozen Rose. (This is the continuation of my story, Lightwave)
1. Chapter 1

Bree was sitting in front of the window, watching the snowflakes gently falling outside, covering Centium City in a soft blanket of snow.

"Wow, the snow is really beautiful," Bree said.

Right then, Douglas teleported into the living room, making Chase jump.

"Douglas, will you stop doing that!" Chase shouted, going back to the article he was reading.

"Sorry, hey, have you guys seen Ellie?" Douglas asked.

"No, why?" Bree asked, getting up and walking over to the couch.

"Did you lose her again?" Kaz asked sarcastically.

"No…no…I just can't find her," Douglas admitted.

When she and Donald had destroyed the dark energy, their powers had been enhanced by the magnetic energy that had been released by the destroyed crystal.

So now whenever Ellie got nervous or anxious or even excited, her light teleportation would go haywire and she would teleport without being able to control where she was going.

Suddenly, Ellie appeared beside Douglas, and before she teleported away, Douglas trapped her by generating his energy force field around her.

"There you are, Ellie, okay…okay, now Ellie, take a deep breath, don't teleport…try to concentrate on controlling your light teleportation…" Douglas said, as he looked Ellie directly in the eyes, and let down his energy force field.

Ellie nodded, and took a deep breath; she seemed to be calming down, as Douglas' energy force field dissolved around her.

"Ellie, I've been chasing you all over the house," Douglas said, exasperated, as he hugged his sister.

The two Davenport siblings were hugging, when something happened. Both Ellie and Douglas sensed that Donald needed them, their eyes glowed a bright yellow and they teleported to where Donald was, down in Mission Command.

"They can teleport together!" Chase exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Guys…where did they go?" Bree questioned.

And then as if to answer her question, there was a loud explosion from Mission Command.

"Umm, my guess would be downstairs," Kaz answered.

The five teen heroes ran to the hyper lift and within seconds were down in Mission Command.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look what they did to my beautiful ice cave…just look," Frozen Rose said to herself, as she walked across the cave and kicked a chunk of ice against the wall, it broke apart, and something fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Frozen Rose wondered, as she picked up a heart-shaped necklace.

The necklace hung from a beautiful, icy blue chain, and she marveled at it as she dangled the necklace in front of her face. Suddenly, the icy, heart pendant began to glow, casting an eerie blue light throughout the cave, but only for a moment.

A wicked smile spread across Frozen Rose's face, as she clutched the necklace in her hand, and said, "Time to pay!"

 **…**

Frozen Rose's attack had left Mission Command coated in ice, and Douglas and Ellie frozen in a block of ice.

Kaz was using his heat powers to thaw out the cyber desk.

"But why would Frozen Rose only take Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, handing both Douglas and Ellie a towel.

"She can't create another magnetic storm, can she?" Skylar asked.

"Well, umm, not exactly," Ellie said.

"Ellie, what does that mean?" Douglas asked his sister.

"Well, do you remember seeing Frozen Rose's heart-shaped necklace and the way it glowed an eerie blue light?" Ellie asked her brother.

"Yes…"

"And do you remember when Donnie used his shockwave blast to destroy the dark energy crystal?" Ellie asked, walking over to the cyber desk.

"Ellie, I was there."

"Okay, well, when that dark energy collided with Donnie's shockwave blast, so much magnetic energy was generated, that it created an energy host," Ellie explained.

"So Frozen Rose's necklace is an energy host?" Bree asked.

"Yes, I believe it is," Ellie said.

"Energy hosts are so rare, I've never seen one," Skylar said.

"What's an energy host?" Chase asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"An energy host can only be created by a person with magnetic energy and vibration powers, like Donnie's shockwave blast, and when the energy from his shockwave blast collided with the dark energy released from the crystal, well, all of that energy created Frozen Rose's necklace," Ellie explained.

"Okay, well, Frozen Rose already has the necklace, so why take Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked her aunt.

"Because she needs Donnie's energy powers to recharge the energy host," Ellie told her.

"Recharge…Ellie, what does that mean?" Douglas asked.

Ellie looked up from the cyber desk, where she had been searching for Donnie's unique energy signature, and said, "It means we need to find him before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Donald closed his eyes and was wrapped in darkness.

Frozen Rose held the fully charged energy host in front of her face, admiring the icy blue, heart pendant as it cast an eerie blue glow throughout the ice cave.

"Now, let's see what you can do?" Frozen Rose said.

She threw her hand forward, sending forth her ice blast, ice crystals coming together to form thick bars of ice.

Frozen Rose admired her ice cage, and smiling to herself, said, "Time to have some fun!"

"Aw yes, fun and games, that's all you ever seem to care about, fun and games, and making your precious little ice castles, isn't it, Ice Flower." Dark Chaos said, mocking his daughter, as he walked out from the shadow of the ice wall.

"It's Frozen Rose, and what's wrong with making my ice castles, I plan on turning all of Centium City into my most beautiful ice castle yet," she said, holding up the fully charged energy host, "And no one will be able to destroy it this time." Frozen Rose told her father, shooting him an evil glare.

Dark Chaos looked greedily at the fully charged energy host, that his daughter held.

"Okay, Ice Flower, you've had your little fun, you've made your little ice castle, now give me the energy host," Dark Chaos said, holding out his hand to his daughter.

Frozen Rose clutched the blue, heart pendant in her hand and brought it close to her chest.

"NO, it's mine!" She shot back.

"Ice Flower, with that we would be unstoppable, we would rule Centium City, destroy the Elite Force for everything they've done, just give me the energy host," Dark Chaos demanded.

"NO, and it's Frozen Rose!" Frozen Rose shouted, and with that she threw her hand forward, sending forth an icy blast, straight at her father.

Before Dark Chaos could react to the attack, Frozen Rose's icy blast wrapped around him, freezing him where him stood.

Frozen Rose stood there, in shock for a moment; she couldn't believe what she had done.

She slowly walked up to her father, and seeing that he was completely frozen, she smiled.

"That's what you get for never getting my name right!"


	4. Chapter 4

All of Centium City was frozen, and it was her fault.

 **…**

"Don't worry, Ellie, we'll find him," Douglas reassured his sister.

Ellie was standing at the cyber desk, searching in vain for Donald's energy signature. Douglas knew his sister all too well, and he knew that Ellie was blaming herself for everything that had happened.

"Ellie," Douglas began, walking over and gently placing his hand on top of his sister's, "This isn't your fault," he told her.

Ellie lifted her gaze from the cyber desk to look at her brother; tears were shining in her eyes.

"But it is, if I hadn't messed with time, Frozen Rose wouldn't be here, in this time, and…and she wouldn't be freezing the city and she wouldn't have taken Donnie," Ellie said.

His sister was getting upset and Douglas could tell that her light teleportation was about to glitch, so he quickly generated his force field around her for a moment.

"Ellie, blaming yourself isn't going to help us find Donald, and it defiantly won't help if your light teleportation glitches and you end up teleporting all over the penthouse again…now, I need you to calm down, take a deep breath," Douglas said, looking right into Ellie's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Ellie gave Douglas a little nod, and Douglas let his force field dissolve around her.

"Thanks," Ellie said, giving her brother a little smile.

"No problem, sis," Douglas told his sister.

Ellie and Douglas embraced each other in a warm brother sister hug, and as they were hugging, they both sensed where Donald was and that he needed them, their eyes glowed yellow, and they both teleported together out of Mission Command.

Right at that moment, Bree, and Kaz came down to Mission Command to see how Douglas and Ellie were doing; they stepped off the hyper lift and looked around, only to see an empty room.

"Where did they go?" Bree asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight glinted off of the ice coated walls, like diamonds, as Ellie, and Douglas, walked down the entrance of Frozen Rose's ice cave, it was actually quite beautiful.

"Whoa, look out, Ellie," Douglas shouted, throwing up his force field to protect his sister. But Frozen Rose's ice blast, amplified by Donnie's powers, when it hit Douglas' force field, ice crept along the dome, surrounding Ellie in a giant ice ball.

"Ellie!" Douglas shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of ice cracking could be heard, as Ellie shattered the ice dome by creating a shockwave burst, sending ice shards flying.

"Now, where's my brother," Ellie demanded.

"Ohhhh, I'm afraid you're too late," Frozen Rose said, holding up the fully charged energy host up for Douglas and Ellie to see.

An evil smile spread across Frozen Rose's face, her haunting blue eyes sparkling, as she stepped aside to reveal the table behind her, where Donnie was lying.

Douglas ran up to the table, and lightly shaking his brother, begged him to wake up.

Ellie was right behind Douglas, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And with your brother's powers, amplifying my own ice powers, I will be able to turn all of Centium City into my most beautiful ice castle, that no one will be able to destroy." Frozen Rose continued.

Ellie let her hand slowly fall from Douglas' shoulder, as she walked over to face Frozen Rose.

"Ellie...what are you doing?"

"You'll pay for this," Ellie said, and she threw a shockwave burst at Frozen Rose, but Frozen Rose had anticipated the attack, sending her ice blast toward Ellie.

Ellie activated her light energy shield, just as Frozen Rose's ice blast was about to hit her. When the icy blast hit Ellie's light energy shield, it bounced back towards Frozen Rose.

"NO!" Frozen Rose shouted, as a whirlwind of ice surrounded her, freezing her where she stood.

"Ellie...what did you do?" Douglas asked, looking up at his sister.

Ellie let her light energy shield dissolve, and she walked up to the now frozen villain.

"Told ya you'd pay."

She then ripped the energy host from Frozen Rose's frozen hand, and threw it down, the delicate, heart-shaped pendant shattering into a million pieces upon hitting the icy floor.

Then all of a sudden, bright blue energy shot around the room, a beautiful whirlwind of sparking, crackling magnetic energy, as it was released from the energy host.

Pretty soon, the magnetic energy found its home, as it quickly shot into Donald, and a low rumbling echoed throughout the ice cave, as Donald's powers returned to him.

"Donnie…you okay?" Douglas asked, helping his brother to his feet.

Donald looked at his brother, and for a moment his eyes sparked with electricity, but then quickly faded, as he blinked.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Huh, kinda ironic, isn't it," Ellie said, talking about the fact that Frozen Rose had ended up being frozen my her own powers.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Ellie, get over here," Donald said, smiling at his sister.

Ellie ran over, and she, Donald, and Douglas, all embraced each other in a warm brother sister bear hug, and the three Davenport siblings teleported home.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

Here is the last chapter of Frozen Rose, hope you like it. Sorry its taken me so long to finish it.


End file.
